Season 13
This is the 13th season of Nlsoccer`s degrassi fa nfictions In the past seasons before this alot has happened, K.C. went to Australia with his mom. Jenna got the baby back. wesley graduated last year because he went up a grade. Dave and Alli are still together. Clare and adam started dating. Conner is the most popular student of all and is the capton of the football team. Tristan got a boyfriend name Joey. Tori is in a relationship with Connner. Maya and zig are Officialy a couple. '''Theme Songs''' [[Video:Theme Song|thumb|300px|left]] '''Characters''' '''Graduates ''' [[Fiona Coyne]], a rich college drop out who realized shes straight and is dating [[Peter Stone]]. [[Drew Torres]], Adams brother who got paralyzed by Vince in court whos dating [[Bianca Desousa]]. He goes to Toronto University. He got his girlfriend Bianca pregnet and is gonna be a father. He is engaged to Bianca. [[Bianca Desousa]], [[Drew Torres]]`s girlfriend who is a new nice person who was adopted by the Edwards family. She is also best friends with Clare Edwards. She is going to have a baby and Drew is the father. She is engaged to Drew. [[Holly J. Sinclair]], A junior at Yale who is in love with [[Declan Coyne]]. [[Declan Coyne]], A junior at Yale who is in love with [[Holly J. Sinclair]]. [[Jake Martin]], [[Jenna Middleton]]`s boyfriend and owner of [[Jake`s Wood Suplies]]. [[Eli Goldsworthy]], [[Imogen Moreno]]`s succesful soon to be husband and went to California with her for his writing college. [[Imogen Moreno]], [[Eli Goldsworthy]]`s soon to be wife and they went to California for Eli`s writing college. [[Mark Fitzgerald]], A old bad boy who found Jesus and came back to win [[Clare Edwards]]`s heart but found out she`s dating [[Adam Torres]]. He is now overprotecting his younger brother [[Jack Fitzgerald]] and is doing what is right. [[Peter Stone]], a popular guy that works at [[The Dot]] and is dating [[Fiona Coyne]]. '''Seniors Grade 12 (Blue)''' [[Dave Turner]], a popular wise guy whos dating [[Alli Bhandari]]. [[Clare Edwards]], A girl who found love in her best friend [[Adam Torres]], and recently got [[Alli Bhandari]] as her best friend. She is the student Body President of Degrassi. [[Conner Deslauriers]], A popular boy who is dating [[Tori Santamaria]]. [[Alli Bhandari]], a muslim girl who recently got back together with her BF ([[Dave Turner]]) and her BFF ([[Clare Edwards]]), and is more grateful than ever before but what now? [[Adam Torres]], A smart and funny female-to-male transgender who found love in his best friend [[Clare Edwards]]. He is the Vice President of Degrassi. He is the brother of [[Drew Torres]] and [[Christian Torres]]. [[Jenna Middleton]], [[Jake Martin]]`s girlfriend who got her baby back and is raising the baby with Jake. [[Devin Gardner]], The new boy who befriends [[Dave Turner]] and [[Adam Torres]] in a instant who is being abused by his adoptive father. Who likes [[Kaitlyn Nash]]. '''Juniors Grade 11 (Red)''' [[Kaitlyn Nash]], a quirky stalker who has a crush on [[Devin Gardner]], and is best friends with [[Conner Deslauriers]]. Her twin brother is [[Josh Nash]] and her guardian is [[Ellie Nash]]. [[Josh Nash]], a overprotective player who was secretly dating [[Tori Santamaria]] behind [[Conner Deslauriers]]`s back but got caught and it ended between him and Tori. His twin sister is [[Kaitlyn Nash]] and his guardian is [[Ellie Nash]]. [[Christian Torres]], A silent boy who was adopted by [[Audra Torres]], he is transgender and gets along with his brother [[Adam Torres]] because there in the same situation as him but [[Drew Torres]] feels like hes getting all the attention. [[Luke Chambers]], A dumb boy who doesnt like being called dumb and has really bad autism which could cause him to get a toumor if he doent improve on his medical tests. '''Sophomores Grade 10 (Purple)''' [[Tori Santamaria]], A funny drama queen who is dating [[Connor Deslauriers]]. [[Tristan Milligan]], A funny and snobby gay guy who is dating [[Joey Composanto]], and is best friends with [[Tori Santamaria]]. [[Joey Composanto]], A gay guy who has no friends but is dating [[Tristan Milligan]], but he wants more than just a boyfriend he wants friends. [[Maya Matlin]], An artsy band geek who is dating [[Zig Novack]] and is best friends with [[Tori Santamaria]] who wants more this year, but doesnt know what. [[Zig Novack|Zig Novak]], A funny, popular, cute boy who is dating [[Maya Matlin]] but is not liked by her friends and is friends with [[Christian Torres]] and [[Luke Chambers]]. '''Freshman Grade 9 (Yellow)''' [[Tom Mason]], the son of [[Spinner Mason]] and [[Emma Mason]] who is just here for school not anything else but kinda likes [[Issabella Jones]]. [[Finn Del Rossi]], the son of [[Marco Del Rossi]] who is very lonely who will befriend [[Tom Mason]] when they meet at their parents high school reunion. [[Issabella Jones]], Mia`s daughter who is best friends with [[Maya Matlin]] and [[Tori Santamaria]] who has a crush on [[Tom Mason]], who doesnt want love. [[Jack Fitzgerald]], the trouble maker brother of [[Mark Fitzgerald]]. '''Adults''' [[Archie Simpson]], The principal of Degrassi who watches over his grandson [[Tom Mason]] and [[Issabella Jones]] more than anyone else. [[Winnie Oh]], The media immersions teacher and band instuctor. [[Mia Jones]], A model who is back from paris and is [[Issabella Jones]]`s mother. [[Ellie Nash]], The guardian of [[Kaitlyn Nash]] and [[Josh Nash]]. [[Marco Del Rossi]], the gay father of [[Finn Del Rossi]] and teacher at degrassi who thinks he is a bad influence on Finn. [[Jane Vaughn]], The new Degrassi Co-Football coach and wife of [[Derek Haig]] the other Co-Football coach. [[Derek Haig]], The new Degrassi Co-Football coach and husband of [[Jane Vaughn]] the other Co-Football coach. '''Recurrng Cast''' [[Emma Mason]], [[Tom Mason]]`s mother and a envromentalist who is married to [[Spinner Mason]]. [[Spinner Mason]], [[Tom Mason]]`s father who owns the dot and is marred to [[Emma Mason]]. [[Katie Matlin]], [[Maya Matlin]]`s sister who vists from Yale alot. [[Matt Gardner]], [[Devin Gardner]]`s abusive adoptive father. [[Paige Michalchuk]], [[Ellie Nash]] and [[Marco Del Rossi]]`s friends who visits them alot. [[Christine Nelson]], the mother of [[Emma Mason]] and mother in law of [[Spinner Mason]] she is the grandmother of [[Tom Mason]] and her husband is [[Archie Simpson]]. [[Sav Bhandari]], [[Alli Bhandari]]`s older brother who goes to toronto university and is in a relationship with [[Winnie Oh]]. [[Tyson Middleton]], is [[Jenna Middleton]] and [[Jake Martin]]`s baby who they just got back from their adoption family. [[Audra Torres]], the overprotective mother of [[Drew Torres]], [[Adam Torres]], and [[Christian Torres]]. '''Guest Stars''' [[Nick]], He appears in [[I Gotta Good Feeling Part 1]] '''Places''' [[The Dot]] [[Jake`s Wood Suplies]] [[Little Miss Stakes]] '''Episode Guide'''